


In the Still of the Night

by ashippersheart



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smutty Smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashippersheart/pseuds/ashippersheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a point of no return and Happy is not sure if she’s close to it… or maybe she’s already passed it. Toby’s eyes are dark with desire, but she knows there’s something much deeper there too. Feelings unvoiced and unacknowledged. If they do anything more… well, there’s no hiding after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing. It started off as a drabble, but has morphed into 3k+ smut. There was a point when I couldn’t figure out where this fic was going. One thing led to another, and the little bit of smut turned into more smut. So yeah. You have been warned. If smut is not your thing, turn back. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200.
> 
> Many thanks and lots of hugs for unkemptseeker who beta’d this and and put up with my insane questions. You’re the best! 
> 
> Takes place after 1x11 “Revenge”.
> 
> Based on this [picture prompt](http://happy-x-toby.tumblr.com/post/104828201440/quintis-fic-challenge-week-4) from Happy x Toby’s Quintis Fic Challenge on Tumblr. (Except I have moved the tree and platform from the middle of the forest to the Scorpion warehouse’s courtyard. And also the tree’s not that tall. Yes they have a courtyard. I made it so for this fic, and so it shall be.)
> 
> Right. Enough of my ramblings.

It’s to Toby’s credit that he hasn’t said much of anything since she showed up. The night is still and only the occasional siren from the street breaks through the air.

Happy sits at the edge of the platform, her legs dangling over and swinging back and forth and her hands fussing with her bottle of beer. It hadn’t been a good day. Sure, they had solved the case and Sylvester is okay now. But… they had come too close to losing one of their own. It had hurt like a bitch.

She had left the hospital with only one thing on her mind. She came back to the garage intending to work on one of her engines. Instead, she had found herself in the courtyard and climbing up the ladder to the half finished tree house. It had been something they used to pass the time between gigs, back before Cabe had found them and given them a purpose. Mostly, it had been her and Sylvester’s project. He calculated the dimensions involved while she sawed and nailed.

When she pulled herself up the ladder and onto the platform, she had found Toby standing there, leaning against the tree trunk with a six pack of beer at his feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice laced with a slight edge.

"Thought you might want some company. I brought beer." He pushed the six pack towards her with the toe of his sneakers almost as a peace offering.

She hadn’t bothered to ask how he knew she’d be here. Toby just knew things about her. Things she never said, but he had picked up along the way. It was unnerving sometimes, but also oddly comforting.

Happy considered him for a beat before shrugging. “Suit yourself, but I better not hear a peep from you.” She sat down on the platform, letting her legs fall off the edge and grabbed at one of the beers.  

They’d been sitting in companionable silence, their legs dangling over the platform edge and their thighs almost touching, for half an hour by the time Happy takes the last sip of her beer. She sets the empty bottle down next to her and considers a second one. She’s not one to drown her troubles with alcohol, but the pleasant buzz she has dulls the left over terror she’s still feeling from the events of the day.  

Next to her, Toby begins to fidget. She can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he plays with his beer, tossing the bottle back and forth between his hands. She starts a countdown in her head. Five… four… three… two… one.

He’s right on cue. “You know, after a day like today, it’s normal to-.”

Happy shuts him down before he can say anything more. “I swear to god, Toby. If you try to shrink me, I will push you over.”

"I just want you to-"

"You never give up," she interrupts again, shaking her head.

He tips his beer bottle back and takes a sip. “I thought you said that was good.”

She trains her eyes on him and she can feel emotion flit across her face. She’s too tired to hide it though. The day had been long and… well… she finds that she doesn’t care so much anymore. Not with Toby, anyway.

The realization hits Happy in the gut. And before she fully registers what she is doing, she takes Toby’s beer bottle from his hands and places it next to her empty one. She leans over, stopping when her face is just a few inches from his. “It is good,” she says softly.

"Uh… I…," Toby says, his Adam’s apple bobbing and his eyes flicking to her lips.

'What's the matter, Doc? Cat got your tongue?” Happy whispers. She leans in more, closing the final few inches separating them and presses her mouth on his.

Toby is still at first, frozen with what Happy thinks is shock. She peppers him with small kisses, teasing her tongue on his mouth and flicking it across his upper lip. With a grunt, he opens up and meets her tongue with his. She reaches a hand up and buries it in his hair, her other hand leaning on the platform to steady herself.

Their kiss is delicious on her lips. The taste of beer mixing with a slight saltiness that she thinks is from his nervous perspiration mixing with the scent of his cologne wafting up her nose. It is intoxicating and she briefly wonders why she hadn’t done this before.

Their tongues continue their dance and Happy feels an ache growing in the bottom of her belly and spreading downward. She breaks the kiss and leans back.

Toby lets out a slight whimper and chases her lips. “Where are you -” he begins to protest.

"I like you better when you’re not talking," she says as she considers her next move. There is a point of no return and Happy is not sure if she’s close to it… or maybe she’s already passed it. Toby’s eyes are dark with desire, but she knows there’s something much deeper there too. Feelings unvoiced and unacknowledged. If they do anything more… well, there’s no hiding after that.

She leans back over, deciding she hasn’t passed the point of no return just yet and pushing back any other decision making for a few kisses more. There is a questioning look on his face, though, and she stops.

"You sure about this, Happy? Everything that happened today. With Sylvester. This could just be -."

"If you’re going to be shrink Toby, then no. I’m not sure." She inhales deeply, making her decision and steeling herself with courage because somewhere deep inside, she needs him to understand. "But if you’re going to be Toby… the Toby who knows how I drink my coffee and has it ready for me when I come in each morning… who always leaves the last slice of pizza for me because he knows it’s my favorite… who at the end of each night waits for me to drive off before getting into his car… the Toby who wants to make sure that I’m doing  _this_  for the right reasons. If you’re going to be that Toby, then yes, I’m sure.”

A silly grin grows on his face and he nods. “Well, okay then.”

"Now hold on to me tight," she says and she swings her feet around him and straddles his lap. She feels his arms snake around her waist and his erection rubbing against the inside of her thigh. She shivers at the contact and rolls her hips.

Toby hisses, his arms momentarily loosening before tightening around her waist again. “Happy, this is a very precarious situation we’ve got going on here,” he says as he eyes the edge of the platform.

She follows his line of vision and glances behind her, looking down at the ground ten feet below them. One wrong move and they could both tumble off. But they are past that point of no return and Happy has no desire to break the moment. This is  _it_. Now or never.

"The way I see it, Doc, you have two options. One, shut up and kiss me, precarious situation be damned. Two, we climb down the ladder and go home. Separately. Your choice.” She says this all the while rolling her hips.

"You play dirty," he mutters through a groan.

"That I do." She smirks.

Toby captures her mouth and whispers against her lips. “Precarious situation be damned then.” He trails soft kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her jawline and neck. She tips her head back, allowing him more access. He nuzzles against the curve of her throat, sucking softly and nibbling at a patch of skin. Somewhere Happy hears small breathy moans and she realizes they’re coming from her.

He continues his trail, kissing her collarbone and darting his tongue out to lick at the crevice. He moves lower and brushes his lips outside her shirt at the swell of her breast. He bites softly, capturing cloth and flesh, and Happy lets out a louder moan. Her head is foggy and all she can think of is how much she wants his hands on her.

She nudges him to look up at her and quirks her head at the platform. He takes the hint and scoots inward so that his legs are no longer dangling over the edge and lies down, grabbing for Happy as he goes. He wraps his arms around her and crushes her to him. She adjusts herself, her legs still straddling him, so that they are chest to chest and her face hovers over his. Their lips meet again, tongues tangling and teeth clashing together.

His hands are everywhere, first landing on her ass which he gives a squeeze and then sliding their way under the hem of her shirt. His fingers trace along the curve of her back, kneading the muscles there, and then stroke her side and drift towards her breasts. He cups them in his hands, his fingers rolling her nipples through the fabric of her bra.  

His touch drives her wild and she arches her back, pushing herself more fully into him. He is hard against her and she wiggles her ass, relishing at the friction.

“Fuck,” Toby curses, breaking their kiss and pushing her up. Their eyes meet and with a silent agreement, they start to undress, their hips still rocking together. She strips her shirt off and tosses it to the side and he follows suit. Her hands are shaky as she unhooks her bra, and he grabs it and slings it next to their shirts.  

Naked from the waist up, Happy swings her legs over and wiggles out of her pants and underwear in record time. Her breasts bounce up slightly from the motion and Toby is seemingly transfixed as he struggles with his belt buckle. Her impatient hands swat him aside and she attacks the buckle, making quick work of it, and tugs his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

She straddles him again when they are both fully naked. He reaches up for her, but she shoos him away. With a mischievous smile, she slides a finger inside her mouth, slowly bringing it back out and licking the tip. She traces her finger down her throat to her breasts. She cups them in her hands and squeezes before gliding both hands down her stomach to where her swollen clit is throbbing. Her hands graze the shaft of his hard cock, and he flinches as a groan escapes his lips.

Toby is breathing hard under her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. His hands grab at her again, but she arches back just out of his reach. “When I say so, Tobias Curtis.”

"You’re killing me."

"And don’t you love it." Happy smirks at him, enjoying her tortuous show. Her finger starts to draw slow circles on her clit, and she moans, glorying in the way it makes her muscles clench and Toby’s mouth gape open, awe painted clearly on his face. She inhales deeply and exhales, her breasts rising and putting her nipples on display.

She slides her finger lower to where she is soaking wet, and slips right in. She strokes herself once, twice, three times and pulls out. Her finger is drenched, and she runs it up along the side of his cock, swirling it around the head, where her juices mix with his pre-come.

There is a loud groan from Toby and his hips thrust up. “I can’t… if you keep going like this…”

She laughs softly and brings her finger to her mouth, her tongue lapping up the tangy wetness. He groans again, and Happy leans in and kisses him, swallowing up the muttered curse on his tongue.

“Condom?” she whispers to the corner of his mouth.

Toby nods, and reaches out for his pants where he untucks a foil packet from his wallet.

“If that is your emergency condom from 1999 -”

He doesn’t let her finish, gazing at her with desire. “It’s my emergency condom for you.” His eyebrows shoot up as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “Um… that sounded better in my head… that’s not what I mean… just that I thought the next time… it would be with you… not that I just assumed you would…”

He stops and sighs. “I’m not an asshole.”  

“Doc, relax. I know.” She takes the packet from him, and shifts herself, helping him to put it on. “My own emergency condom. Might be the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.”  

“I’m a regular Casablanca. They call me -”

His crack dies on his lips when she wraps her hands around his cock and guides him towards her. There is a good burn when she sinks down on him, and she lets out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding when he is all the way in. She leans over, legs still straddling him and crushes herself to him. They gaze at each other, neither moving, their hearts beating wildly together.

They are as close physically as two people could possibly be, and Happy feels emotion wash all over her. What would normally scare her into running the other way has snuck into her heart and taken hold of it. This is Toby beneath her, inside her, and she feels safe, complete, and loved.   

She can almost see the words forming on Toby’s lips and instinct takes over. She attacks his lips with her own, her tongue darting in his mouth and running along the edge of his teeth. As her hips start to move, she kisses him hungrily, trying to tell him  _I know, you don’t have to say it, please don’t say it._

Whether he understands or not, he lets the words go. He kisses her back hard as he thrusts up to meet her hips. They move together, hands exploring each other, caressing skin and burrowing into hair.  

Happy leaves a trail of kisses along his jawline and captures his earlobe with her teeth. She nibbles at it, tongue licking the skin, and he bucks against her, cursing and gasping out her name. It’s a sensitive spot and she makes a mental note for future reference.  

Toby nudges her and she shifts upward, placing her hands on either side of his head. Her breasts are achingly close to his mouth, and he leans up, tongue darting out to lick at her nipple. He swirls around it, the tip of his tongue just barely brushing against her skin. She whimpers his name. When he finally takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks, she bites back a moan. His teeth graze her skin, nipping softly at the sensitive bud. He takes his time with the nipple, worshiping it before letting it pop out of his mouth. He kisses the valley between her breast and moves to the other nipple, lavishing as much attention on it as he had the other one.        

Her gasps reverberate in the still night, and he joins her, grunting as their hips continue rocking against each other. She places her hands on his face, diverting his attention from her breasts, and guides his mouth to kiss her. She shifts, her ass sitting back on his thighs. The change in position buries him even deeper inside her, and she makes a strangled noise.

Their rhythm is frenetic now, and Happy feels her orgasm coming on. The muscles in her legs tremble as the warmth builds inside her, starting in her belly and spreading all over. Toby seems to sense this, and he thrusts up harder. She brings her hand down to her clit, and brushes her finger softly against the swollen nub. Mere seconds pass, and the dam breaks.

Happy cries out, her muscles tightening around him. The pleasure floods through her, and she clings to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. She rides the wave as he continues to thrust into her, prolonging her orgasm. Her heart pounds against her chest, and she feels like it is ready to jump out of her throat.

The pleasure ebbs, and she collapses against him. Hips still rocking, but at a much slower pace, Toby strokes her back softly and kisses her forehead. She glances at him, face flushed and panting.

He looks ridiculously smug with himself for bringing her to the peak and all she wants is to wipe that smirk off his face. She moves off and kneels next to him. Before he can say anything, she tears the condom off and in one fluid motion, wraps her hand around the base of his cock and swallows the head in her mouth, eliciting a sharp curse from him. She bobs her head up and down and sucks, all the while her tongue swirling around him. Her hand continues to stroke his shaft, and the other comes up to cup his balls.  

She knows he was close already, and sure enough, only a few seconds pass before he mutters, “Fuck. Happy, I’m gonna come.”

She hums in the back of her throat, letting him know it’s okay. She feels a hand rake through her hair and rest at her neck. It’s gentle, as if he needed to touch her as he climaxed. Her eyes glance up at him, and he is looking at her intently.

Their eyes are still locked on each other when he comes. His hips jerk into her mouth. The salty spray hits the back of her throat, and he hisses her name. She pumps up and down, sucking out every last drop, and he drops his head back. When she’s sure he has nothing left in him, she swallows and lets him fall out of her mouth. She places a soft kiss on the head, and he shudders.

She crawls up and lies down next to him, their arms touching and fingers lacing together. Toby looks at her with glazed over eyes. 

"Wow… that was… you are… wow." The words fall out of him in a jumble, and Happy snickers. 

"I’ll take that as a compliment."

"Yes… do."

She smiles contentedly and closes her eyes, her heart rate and breathing slowing down. She slides herself closer to Toby and nuzzles her cheek against his arm. He reaches for his jacket and throws it over her. They lay like that for a long while, the night still around them. She starts to doze off, and she knows that if they stay like that for much longer, she’s going to fall asleep. Happy finds that she doesn’t mind so much.

"We get to do that again, right? That’s not going to be the first and only time?" Toby breaks the silence, rousing Happy out of her daze.

She shakes her head and nudges him in his side. “Stop talking, Toby.”

"It’s not just about the sex. You know that, right? There are-"

"Shut up, Toby."

"We should talk about us, Happy. What this means, where -"

Sighing in frustration, she rolls on her side and clamps his mouth shut with her hand. “This is not a talking moment, Toby. This is a shut-up-and-bask-in-the-great-sex moment. So stop talking… I know it’s not just about the sex for you. It’s not for me either, okay? That’s the best I can do right now. And you have to be okay with that. We need time. I need time… Now I’m going to release my hand, and if you start talking again, I’m going to kick your ass all the way back to Bosnia.”

He nods, and she slowly lifts her hand and lies back down. She adjusts herself, snuggling back next to him and pulling his jacket closer around herself.

Right on cue, almost as if he is reading from a script, Toby opens his mouth. “So that was great sex then?”

Happy groans and pinches his bicep. “Shut up, Toby.”

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is love!


End file.
